Van Kleiss Returns
Van Kleiss Returns is a fourth episode of season one of Generator Blitz and the fourth of the overall series. Overview His a lose power at Van Kleiss, after the Blitz and Rex even to stop at Van Kleiss, after even to killed Dark Mana even to still lose power, and his destroy the world! Plot Suddenly, Ben? Rex what is evn get Ben on his car. Rex files after chasing Ben as Big Chil his flashback, he dubbed. Ben together can his voice even to used the Supertrix where did transform, even lost powered with Van Kleiss's control, and unmerge Van Kleiss his appeared. Ben stops Van can still running, after Blitz talks Rebecca after crashing. Blitz not is help Rebecca, Blitz used into any Flyingblitz. Van disable Flyingblitz into normal. Ben tries to Supertrix his transform, Rex talks Six after walks and Rex after lost power. Ben tells Rex stopped even to used Ultimate Way Big to kill Diagon his flashback, where is "Dee" even to used by even Ben, Van still his Abysus to made control of Vilgax and turns into Vilgax powers his control and destroy the Plant, Ben, Rex, and Blitz also to get powers of Meta-Nanite into even Ben to Meta-Nanite's Colored Dark Green and Magenta Green to Supertrix on his wrist, Rex to Meta-Nanite's powered Omega 1 Nanite even colored Navy Blue and Dark Blue, and Blitz to Meta-Nanite's Colored Dark Red and bright red to completed transformation, Ben tells Rebecca to Rex and Blitz leaves. At the Plant, after Rex disables Meta-Nanites turned normal. Vilgax appeared, after even to kill Blitz, after Ben using Meta-Nanite take control powered version of Heatblast, Humungousaur, Ultimate Humungousaur, and Chromastone. Vilgax destroyed Meta-Nanite to still at world. Ben under using Supertrix after evolved into Metatrix after under Meta-Nanite's control. Ben used Heatblast, the flame-robot-head combine, he used demonstated. Rex until can to stop. Ben uses Terraspin his normal robot and used wind, and turns into Heatblast again. Rex after take prior of Perodua Alza EX. Heatblast fighting Vilgax to still unit device to Smack Hands at Heatblast into some. Rex stopped Ben detransform, Ben tells Rex where even to Perodua Alza Advanced Version VIP get to Ben charges Upgrade after such as Perodua Alza Advanced Version VIP's flash-shaped-head on his face, his Perodua Alza Advanced Version VIP demonstated. Rex tells Upgrade as Perodua Alza Advanced Version VIP even to transformed into Perodua Alza Advanced Version VIP's Omega-1 Nanite powered of Rex. Although Perodua Alza Advanced Version VIP can to killed Vilgax, eventually his not flood and then to killed inside the Van Kleiss turned into Dark Van Kleiss his Blitz, Rebecca, Gwen, and Six appeared. Perodua Alza Advanced Version VIP under Omega-1 Nanite's control can still beginning of attack Dark Van Kleiss his shadow form. Rebecca used Gun to slashed at Perodua Alza Advanced Version VIP after stuped. Perodua Alza Advanced Version VIP after take control of Omega-1 Nanite, after disables Perodua Alza Advanced Version VIP into Rex and Ben turned normal. Although Perodua Alza Advanced Version VIP is a human form, Rex hugging Rebecca after Goku his non-speaking cameo even to Rex and the Perodua Alza Advanced Version VIP his a can Polymorph, Amperi, and Evolved Vaxasaurian combines of Ultimate Ben. Perodua Alza Advanced Version VIP stopped Rex turned into Perodua Alza Advanced Version XD in the end of Rex. Cast *(infinite debut)* Trivia